Trouble! Doki Doki Hypnotist!
by Ookami88
Summary: Yuuki Rito doesn't have any luck when it comes to girls. What if he finds one of Lala's devices that changes his fate towards the girls he knows? Rito/Small harem! Oneshot! R


**Another story! This one is a little more mature than the others so please R&R what do you think about this!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the hypno watch and the plot of this story, all the characters belong to Yabuki Kentaro!**

"Rito!" - speak

_Haruna-chan..._ - thoughts

_Yoroshiku_ - device speak

* * *

"Oi, Lala! Don't leave your inventions on the floor like that!" Yuuki Rito called his 'fiancé'. He almost stepped on one of the devices which could end really bad for him. After many episodes with the alien technology made by Deviluke princes he was careful to not to touch anything. Who knows what could happen?

"Gomen (Sorry) Rito!" The young boy heard Lala's muffled voice, as she was currently taking a bath. "I was really tired and forgot to clean up! I'll do it right after school~!" There was a splash of water and then humming as Lala cleaned her body.

"Mattaku (Good grief)...!" Rito sighed deeply. "That girl can be really troublesome sometimes, and her inventions are ten times worse! Good that Mikan is on a school trip at the seaside. She deserves some rest from this alien madness."

As he carefully made his way towards his room something shiny caught his attention. Rito saw a small device, a silver wristwatch with a green shield and strange numbers around it. There were no hands only a small red dot which was running in a spiral direction around the shield. There were only two switches, one on each side of the watch.

Rito knew he should keep away from this suspicious watch but something in him stirred and unconsciously he reached for the watch.

The bracelet clasped around his right wrist. Panicking Rito wanted to take it off but the damn device wouldn't budge! When the teenager boy struggled with the clasp of the space watch Lala was just finished her bath.

"Rito~! Hayaku~! We're going to be late!" There was banging to his door, startling Rito and he accidentally pushed the switch on the right side. The shield brightened and the dot started to go around in much quicker pace, making it into straight line.

Lala just then barged into the room, making Rito fall on his butt. The shield of the watch was directed at her. She watched mesmerized as the dot was making circles, her tail twitching every now and then, and her eyes got a glassed look. Suddenly she went very stiff.

"What is your command... master?" Lala's voice was quiet and soft. She kneeled down into a submitted pose, exposing her neck in a bow. It looked like she thought she was a servant and Rito was her master.

"Lala? Wha-what's wrong on with you?" Rito asked as his mind played some perverted scenarios in his head making him blush furiously.

Lala only looked at him pleadingly. "Does... does my master have no need for me? Please, I'm here at your command! I'm your slave!" She started to tear up a little which made Rito to panic again.

"N-no! I-it's not that! Please, stop crying!" Immediately Lala stopped. To his surprise she got this glassed look in her eyes again. After that he heard some buzzing noise from the watch and checked it out.

"What the...?" His question was interrupted by a voice in his head.

_FINALLY!_ Startled by the sudden cry in his head Rito again fell on the floor. This time Lala didn't react in any way, staying still and waiting for orders.

"Who said that?" Rito called out as he nursed his second bump this morning.

_Me you fool! I'm the AI of the watch you're wearing on you wrist. My creator, Lala-sama, named me Doki Doki Seimin-kun (Heart-Throbbing Hypnotist) You can call me Seimin. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (I look forward to work with you)__._ The device introduced itself to Rito. _Also, I already made a mental connection with you so may now think what you want to say to me, without speaking out loud. _ Seimin explained.

Rito was shocked but he quickly caught his composure and made his first question. _What happened to Lala?_

_Ah, very good question._ Seimin took his time to answer the boy's question. _My main function is hypnotism. I can send a special kind of brain wave that makes the victim submit to the very will of my carrier. That happened to Lala-sama and Peke._ Once again Rito was shocked. Lala... hypnotized?

_Why would Lala create a device like that? To hypnotize people like that..._ Yuuki asked/thought out loudly. Seimin didn't wait with the answer.

_Spur of the moment... like many other machines created by Lala-sama._ Rito sweat dropped at this. Yep, it sounds just like Lala.

_Gya! Forget that! Just wake them up again!_ Rito yelled at Seimin but the AI person only chuckled loudly. i_What's so funny? Just do as I say!_/i This only served for Seimin to laugh.

_I guess you never noticed, huh?_ The device asked amused. Just as he said that Rito felt a strange heaviness in his head. He was feeling really sleepy and Seimi's voice was sounding like from very far away.

_Let me explain your current situation._ Yuuki was trying to resist this strange feeling but he was quickly losing consciousness. _When I was telling you my story and functions I made my way penetrating you mind and overwhelming your will. Now I can shape you as I like._ A look of fear appeared on boy's face but it quickly vanished. _Don't worry, you'll be still you. But as I was wandering through your memories I have to say one thin... YOU ARE AN IDIOT! What a healthy young man is denying himself the prospect of being a ruler of Universe? And all those beautiful girls around you!_ Semin sighed loudly. _I'm installing into you a good dose of playboy attitude. From now you'll be able to have what other Earthlings can only dream... A Harem!_

_Ha... rem...?_ Rito's thought were still clouded from Seimin's doings.

_Of course! A ruler of the Universe can have as many women as he wants! And with my help you'll have every girl you dream. Also don't worry about things like your feelings for them or their for you. I can only make them submit if there is already an interest in my carrier._ The space watch was making a beeping noise. _I know which girls you want from your memories. Now you'll wake up and you'll see me as a simple watch made for you by Lala-sama. You and her will behave as usual but when the night's comes... Kukukuku... This will be most amusing!_ Seimin commented before releasing his hold on Rito's mind and waking Lala also.

Truth to be said this will be very fun day.

* * *

After recovering from the strange sensation both Rito and Lala hurried to school. Not wanting to be late the Deviluke princess brought out a horse looking robot, Pam-Pam Isogi-kun (Pam-Pam Hurry-kun). Being dragged onto the saddle Yuuki could only scream in fear as he was now going with terrifying speed through the streets. The horse had rocket hoofs that gave it this insane power-start. Lala was flying with Peke's help as the clothing robot produced wings on back of her school uniform.

As Rito was yelling for the horse to stop someone walked from behind the corner and was completely oblivious to the rushing boy.

"OUT OF THE WAY! LOOK OUT!" Before anyone could react Rito crashed into the person and then there was a loud explosion as Isogi-kun was overweighed. As Yuuki opened his eyes he saw white and his hand was grabbing something soft. He looked up and this little scene was displaying.

Sairenji Haruna was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk after the unfortunate crash which sent her on the ground. Now Yuuki Rito, her middle-school crush was lying under her body, with his head close to her panties and his hand grabbing her right breast. She looked with a look of complete embarrassment and horror. Just as she was about to react she noticed a strange wrist-watch on the boy's left wrist. It pulsed with a red light and made her head strangely heavy. Haruna suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_Listen to my voice... __Can you hear me?_i It asked her.

_Y-yes..._ Haruna's thoughts were becoming dulled and unclear.

_Good..._ The voice was very happy. All was going with the plan. _Now listen well and repeat after me... Yuuki Rito is my master... Repeat!_

_Yuuki Rito is my master..._ She obeyed.

_I must obey his every command... His will is my command... I live to serve him when he calls me... Repeat!_

_I must obey his every command... His will is my command... I live to serve him when he calls me..._ Haruna was completely programmed. If Seimin had a mouth he would grin widely.

_Good... Now you'll wake up and you won't remember this conversation. You will be acting normal and waiting for the call. When it comes you will serve your master in any way he'll desire. Is that understood?_ Seimin was adding last touches to his programming.

_Hai... I will obey and serve my master when the time comes..._ After that the young girl woke from the trance with no memory of what happened. What occurred to her was that she was in compromising position with her crush under her. Eep-ing loudly she slapped Rito on his cheek and dashed quickly towards the school embarrassed.

Seimin was really proud from his work. The whole programming took only several seconds in the reality. Now he only waited for his carrier to bring him into a place where the space watch will find more servants... to school!

* * *

The next target was Kotegawa Yui. This one was a piece of work. It took Seimin whole 30 seconds to program her. That girl's thirst for perfection and morals was a very hard barrier to overcome. But as she was yelling at Rito for being immoral again (Lala was hanging on his arm, he tripped and Peke fell from Lala's hair, ending with Deviluke Princess being naked with Rito over her) it created a perfect opportunity for Seimin.

After Yui finished her lecture for Rito the boy was hugged passionately from behind by Run. Not waiting any longer Seimin got to work and was rather disappointed. Other than her alter ego, a boy named Ren being deep in her consciousness, the hypnotic device didn't find any resistance. When the programming finished (it took only five seconds) she was behaving like nothing happened.

Then there was the hardest one. Konjiki no Yami (Golden Darkness), a professional assassin from outer space, who enjoyed Taiyaki (a cake in the shape of fish with sweet red bean jam inside), reading and fighting. An accident occurred that put Rito's hand on her butt. He was running for his life from the sharp blades she created from her hair to slice him to tiny pieces. Good thing Seimin could now operate from distance. Still it was only 10m at most but he was getting stronger. Yami didn't pay attention to the subtle suggestions of the space watch inside her mind when she was fully focused on Yuuki Rito, his ecchi behavior and that she wanted him dead. But as the chase neared the end Yami transformed her hair again, this time into a giant fist and maimed him with a good punch.

Little explanation: Seimin is getting stronger with each hypnotized person. Now he was enough strong to take over Rito's mind at night. He didn't want to permanently rule the boy's life. It was only for the purpose of having fun with the containers friends at night. Lala constructed and then forgot about him. She even installed a connection to the space internet. But nobody took notice that a space computer virus slipped into the watch's system and transformed his AI personality into a perverted macho consciousness with the power to hypnotize others. It can't be very good.

Not good for hypnotized... VERY good for Seimin!

* * *

A full moon shined through the window of Yuuki Rito's room. It was middle midnight but the occupants weren't asleep... far from it.

Sairenji Haruna was now in her skimpy black cat outfit from the Culture Festival, Animal Cafe. She was playing like a little kitty in front of half-naked Rito. From time to time she purred and rubbed against his leg and he would give her a pat on the head. But when it heated up he would fondle her breast gently, to which she would respond with a moan of pleasure.

Kotegawa Yui massaged Rito's shoulders, pressing her chest to his back. Wearing only a silky pajama shirt and a pair of white panties she was very content when the boy before her would sometimes bring his hand back and rub her naked stomach, causing her to giggle quietly.

Looking to his right Rito saw Yami. The blonde assassin was currently lying against his tight, wearing only a pair of light pink panties and a matching bra. She was exhausted from the chase earlier that day and the hypnotizing took some of her strength too. So for now she'll sleep, there is always tomorrow night.

To Rito's left on his other tight Run was sleeping too. She wore a two piece blue-white bikini from the newest collection she was promoting as an idol. But she had only the bottom part of the swimsuit and was currently topless. After suppressing Ren deeper in her consciousness, with the help of Seimin of course, so he won't appear suddenly in the least appreciated time, and having a tiring photo session, took a toll on her body.

As Rito's eyes went further he saw Lala standing at the door. The Princess of Deviluke was smiling seductively at her fiancé. When she was just before him Rito took notice that she was completely naked. She bent down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Only one voice disturbed him from this situation, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

_Well well well... it looks like my user will have a night full of fun..._ Seimin commented as to the kiss joined both Haruna and Yui. _Good... the more of this is going on the more power I'll have. For now I can only hypnotize five people and confuse one small robot, but soon my range and strength will increase!_ Just then Run and Yami woke up and didn't want to be overdone by others. Things were starting to really heat up here. When the remaining clothes started to hit the floor and hands crossed over foreign regions Seimin couldn't help but giggle perversely.

_Kukukuku... This is really fun!_


End file.
